


I Got You (trad fr)

by LeTraducteur



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentions of School Shooting, Pining, Rutting, Slow Build
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:55:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24344629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeTraducteur/pseuds/LeTraducteur
Summary: Rick entre dans les urgences frénétique avec deux enfants hurlant. Juste quand il a besoin d’aide, il rencontre quelqu’un qui va complètement changer sa vie.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Rick Grimes
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TWDObsessive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TWDObsessive/gifts).
  * A translation of [I Got You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16032485) by [TWDObsessive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TWDObsessive/pseuds/TWDObsessive). 



> N'hésitez pas à laisser des kudos et des commentaires !  
> -  
> Merci de ne pas poster sur un autre site sans mon autorisation.  
> Les traductions sont réalisées avec l'autorisation des auteur.es.  
> Je n’ai pas de formation de traducteur alors n'hésitez pas si vous avez de meilleures idées !

Rick fit irruption dans les urgences, ses boucles mal coiffées rebondissant sauvagement, avec un enfant de cinq ans hurlant sous un bras et un bébé de un an pleurant sous l’autre. Il pouvait dire que la pièce avait été aussi silencieuse qu’une bibliothèque avant qu’il n’entre et maintenant il était la star du spectacle.

Deux infirmières sortirent, une avec un fauteuil roulant, et Rick s’accroupit pour placer Carl, celui de cinq ans, dans le siège.

"Il a cassé son bras. Regardez ! Il est littéralement tordu à l’envers," cria frénétiquement Rick.

"On va le prendre tout de suite. Vous pouvez vous enregistrer à l’accueil," dit la brunette.

"Mais je… je dois être avec lui. C’est juste un enfant."

"Ça va aller, M… ?"

"Grimes. Carl, chéri, ça va aller. Ces gentilles dames vont arrêter la douleur et te donner un plâtre super cool," dit Rick, tentant de ne pas sonner frénétique par dessus les cris de son bébé, Judith, et de son fils toujours reniflant.

"Je m’appelle Tara," s’introduit une des infirmières. "Je serais bientôt de retour pour vous dire comment ça se passe."

Rick regarda, abattu, l’infirmière poussant Carl à travers les portes de l’hôpital. Il fit sauter Judith dans ses bras. "Ça va aller, bébé. Carl va aller mieux, ok ?" Prenant finalement une respiration pour la première fois depuis qu’il avait entendu Carl tomber du lit en hauteur, Rick pinça son nez avec inquiétude. Les puissants poumons de Judith remplissaient la salle d’attente de ses cris haut perchés et Rick ne voulait rien de plus que d’entendre du silence.

"Nom," dit impatiemment l’homme derrière le comptoir.

"Rick Grimes. Carl, mon fils, il est tombé de son lit en hauteur."

"Carte de mutuelle."

Rick passa sa fille dans son autre bras et essaya d’attraper son porte-feuille, mais ses cris glaçants et ses bras volants dans tous les sens rendaient la tâche presque impossible.

"Hey, mec," dit une douce voix à côté de lui. Elle était si douce qu’il l’entendit à peine par dessus les hurlements de Judith. Il se tourna pour se trouver face à l’homme qui se tenait soudainement à côté de lui.

"Je peux tenir ton bébé pendant que tu t’occupes de la paperasse," offrit l’inconnu.

Rick se serait attendu à ça de la part d’une vieille femme ou peut-être une maman qui comprenait que ce n’était pas l’intention de Rick de déranger l’attente de tout le monde avec les cris glaçants d’un bébé en train d’hyperventiler. Il ne s’attendait pas, toutefois, à voir un homme, robuste et sale, du genre à travailler dans la construction, se tenir là avec les bras tendus.

"Oh, Dieu merci. Ce serait super. Merci beaucoup," dit Rick en tendant sa petite fille à l’homme à côté de lui.

"C’est bon. Je gère," répondit l’homme.

Quand Rick chercha sa carte de mutuelle, il regarda l’homme murmurer doucement dans l’oreille de Judith en la berçant. Judith, étonnamment, commença à se calmer.

"T’es genre l’homme qui murmurait à l’oreille des bébés, mec. Comment tu fais ça ?" demanda Rick.

"Carte de mutuelle !" dit une nouvelle fois impatiemment l’homme derrière le comptoir.

"Je comprends les bébés. Moi aussi, j’ai souvent envie de passer la journée à crier," rigola-t-il.

Finalement, avec rien que des reniflements dans l’air, Rick sortit sa carte de mutuelle et attrapa les papiers qui contenaient toutes les questions auxquelles il devait répondre. Il marcha vers la chaise la plus proche, sentant finalement un peu de soulagement maintenant que tout semblait bien se passer.

L’homme s’assit à côté de Rick, tenant toujours Judith, et le père épuisé le regarda et hocha la tête de reconnaissance. "Rick Grimes. Merci beaucoup de m’avoir sauvé."

L’homme sourit. "Daryl. Pas de problème. Pas grand-chose à faire dans le coin à part s’asseoir et attendre."

"T’es là pour quoi ?"

"Mon idiot de frère était dans une baston dans un bar pour la troisième fois de l’année. Il est en train de se faire recoudre. Encore une fois."

"Oh," dit Rick, ses sourcils se haussant de surprise. "Tu hum… tu sais qu’on est seulement en janvier."

"Ouais, à ce moment-là de l’année dernière il avait été ici quatre fois, donc les choses s’améliorent," répondit Daryl avec un sourire timide. "Et toi ? Tu viens souvent par ici ?" demanda Daryl, puis il laissa échapper un petit rire.

"Heureusement, c’est ma première fois ici depuis la naissance de Judy."

"Laisse-moi deviner," dit Daryl en laissant Judith mordiller son pouce. "Divorcé ?"

Rick secoua la tête. "Veuf."

"Oh, merde. Je suis désolé, mec."

Rick baissa les yeux vers les papiers et commença à remplir son nom et son adresse. "C’est bon. Ça fait un an." Il regarda vers Judy et la pointa de son menton. "Elle est morte en couche, mais notre petite Judy ici était une battante et survécu au traumatisme."

"Alors t’es une petite survivante, hein fillette ?" demanda Daryl, sa voix rugueuse essayant d’atteindre la douceur d’une voix de bébé. "Une petite terreur."

Judy cria et gloussa en réponse. Rick continua de remplir les papiers en continuant de jeter des coups d’œil vers la porte où ils avaient emmené Carl.

"Groupe sanguin ?" dit Rick, surpris. "Il a cinq ans. Pourquoi est-ce que je connaîtrais son groupe sanguin ?"

"Il ne va pas avoir besoin de transfusion pour un bras cassé. C’est simple à réparer. Passe cette question."

"Ouais ?"

"Ouais, ça va aller. J’ai eu plein d’os cassés et après qu’ils sont remis et qu’on te pose ton plâtre, le pire c’est les démangeaisons. Ça va aller."

Rick sourit par sympathie. "T’as l’air de bien connaître les urgences. Qu’est-ce qui a causé tous ces os cassés ? Laisse-moi deviner," Rick inclina la tête pour regarder Daryl. "Du skateboard pendant ta jeunesse ?"

"Nan, mon vieux. C’était un connard."

"Oh, merde," répondit Rick. "Je suis… je suis désolé."

Daryl haussa des épaules. "C’était y a longtemps," répondit-il en prenant la main de Judy dans la sienne et l’embrassant.

"Alors, c’est quoi ton histoire ? T’es marié ? Tu ramasses toujours après ton frère ?"

Daryl rigola. "Non, pas marié. Même pas proche. Et Merle. Ouais. Il n’as pas d’autre famille non plus. Juste lui et moi dans je dois jouer le grand frère la plupart du temps même s’il a dix ans de plus."

"Pourquoi est-ce qu’il se retrouve dans autant de baston ?"

Daryl haussa des épaules puis Judy posa sa tête sur son épaule et ferma les yeux. "Le prix de la bière, les gens qui lui doivent de l’argent pour de la drogue, des paris, les fléchettes, quelqu’un qui le regarde comme s’ils valaient mieux que lui, la politique, ‘make America great again’, les flics, vol à l’arraché, des vieilles rancunes, des nouvelles rancunes..."

Rick essaya de s’empêcher de rire.

"C’est bon. C’est marrant. Il est bordélique. Mais c’est mon bordel donc je passe mon temps à nettoyer après lui."

"J’ai l’impression qu’on mène des vies similaires. Des hommes célibataires responsables de nettoyer après les autres. Dans mon cas, c’est des Lego et des crachats. Pour toi, c’est des additions et des visites aux urgences."

"Yep," dit Daryl avec un sourire. "Pas si différents, toi et moi."

Rick se concentre à nouveau sur les papiers et les remplit tandis qu’ils attendirent dans un silence agréable, les seuls son étaient les doux ronflements de Judith. Après qu’il rendit les papiers et supplia les infirmières à l’accueil de le laisser voir Carl – sans succès – il retourna s’asseoir à côté de Daryl.

"Je peux la prendre," dit-il, pointant du menton sa fille.

"Pas besoin. Elle dort plutôt bien. J’m’en fiche."

"Tu me sauves la vie," dit Rick avec un soupire.

"Toujours voulu des enfants, tu sais ?"

"T’as une petite amie dans ta vie, en ce moment ?"

Daryl rigola. "Non. Ça va pas être si simple pour moi. Je euh… Je hum… J’suis gay."

"Oh," dit Rick, surpris. "Je euh… j’aurais pas deviné."

"Ouais," répondit Daryl avec un rire rauque. "Je suis connu pour détruire le gaydar. J’ai essayer d’acheter un verre à un gars dans un bar une fois et il a littéralement pas cru que j’étais gay. Il croyait que j’essayais d’être gentil pour le voler."

Rick éclata de rire, couvrant rapidement sa bouche avec sa main pour ne pas réveiller sa fille.

"Histoire vraie," ajouta Daryl.

"J’ai aussi dû mal à sortir avec des gens, maintenant. Ça fait un an et j’ai juste commencé à essayer de rencontrer de nouvelles personnes, mais chaque femme que je rencontre entend ‘deux enfants sans maman’ et elles disparaissent.

"Mmph," grogna Daryl. "Qui ne voudrait pas câliner ce petit sac de patates," dit-il en embrassant le front de Judith. "Elles n’étaient pas bien pour toi," répondit Daryl, plein de confiance.

"M. Grimes ?" appela Tara depuis le bureau. "Vous pouvez venir maintenant."

Rick se tourna vers Daryl. "Est-ce que tu peux venir avec moi ? Je voudrais pas réveiller la petite si possible."

"Pas de problème," répondit Daryl.

Ils suivirent Tara le long du couloir, Judith toujours endormie dans les bras de Daryl.

"Daryl !" hurla un homme de derrière un des rideaux ouverts. "Daryl ! Dis à ces connards de se dépêcher ! Ils sont pas revenus me voir depuis que le gosse est arrivé en chialant à cause de son bras."

"Merle, ferme ta gueule. Le gamin est tombé. Tu t’es fais ça toi-même."

"Pas cette fois, mec ! Cet idiot au bar disait des mensonges qu’il avait entendu des faux médias et j’allais pas me laisser…"

"T’es un idiot, Merle !" cria un autre homme quelques rideaux plus loin. "Tout ce qui importe à Trump c’est lui-même. Il s’en bat les couilles de toi ! J’ai vais te casser la gueule pour de bon la prochaine fois."

"Messieurs !" retentit une puissante voix. "ÇA SUFFIT !"

Une femme avec des cheveux blonds et des lunettes vint du tournant. "Dr. Cloyd. Vous êtes les papas de Carl ?"

"Oh, euh… ouais. Je le suis. Daryl ici… c’est juste un ami."

"Bien, venez," dit-elle en les guidant derrière un rideau. "Carl va très bien. Ça c’est cassé proprement donc ça devrait très bien guérir."

Carl était allongé dans un lit, l’air épuisé, ses trop longs cheveux tombant dans ses yeux. Rick devait lui donner une coupe de cheveux, mais c’était dur d’organiser des choses comme ça autour des horaires de sieste de Judith.

"Coucou Papa," dit Carl en levant son plâtre vert néon. "Regarde, j’ai pu choisir la couleur !"

Rick rigola et s’assit sur le lit. "Je t’avais dit qu’on allait te réparer."

"C’est qui ?" demanda Carl, regardant vers Daryl.

"C’est l’ami de Papa, M. Daryl."

"Coucou," dit Carl. "Papa arrive jamais à avoir Judith aussi calme."

Daryl rigola.

"Me balance pas comme ça, fiston," répondit Rick. Il se tourna vers Daryl. "Elle avait la colique au début. On a supporté beaucoup de pleure."

"T’inquiète pas, fillette. Je pleurerais aussi si je me sentais dégueu."

Judith bava et mangea son poing en souriant à l’incroyable gars qui semblait avoir gagner son coeur.

"Cool ton plâtre," dit Daryl en pointant vers Carl. "De mon temps, ils étaient toujours en blanc."

"C’est ennuyant," répliqua Carl.

"Ouais, t’as de la chance," répondit Daryl. "Tout le monde à l’école va vouloir dessiner dessus et le signer."

"Papa ! T’imagines quand Louis va l’voir ! Il va être tellement jaloux."

"Et bien, le papa de Louis ne le sera pas," répondit Rick en ébouriffant les cheveux de son fils.

"Carl devra couvrir son plâtre pour sa douche. Il ne faut pas le mouiller. On enlèvera le plâtre dans six semaines."

"Six semaines !" s’étonna Rick.

"C’est la moyenne," répondit Daryl. "Ça va passer vite. T’inquiète pas, gamin."

"On peut rentrer à la maison ?" demanda Carl. "Je suis épuisé de mon aventure."

Daryl rigola.

"Il adore montrer ses nouveaux mots compliqués," sourit Rick.

Rick prit son fils dans ses bras. Il n’allait pas pouvoir faire ça pendant longtemps, il grandissait si vite.

"Ça te gênerait pas de m’aider jusqu’à ma voiture ?" demanda Rick.

"Je la tiens," répondit Daryl. Si Rick croyait en Dieu, il aurait pensé que Daryl était un ange. L’homme était venu et l’avait sauvé quand il en avait le plus besoin et il en était plus que reconnaissant.

Ils marchèrent jusqu’à la voiture et tandis que Rick installait Carl et l’attachait, Daryl posait gentiment Judith dans son siège de voiture.

Quand les enfants furent installés, Daryl et Rick se redressèrent et se serrèrent la main.

"Je te dois beaucoup," dit Rick. "Donne-moi ton numéro. J’aimerais te payer une bière."

Daryl tira une boîte d’allumettes de sa poche et écrit son numéro sur son dos, la tendant à Rick.

"Content de te rencontrer," dit Daryl avec un ferme hochement de tête.

"Toi aussi."

Alors que Rick conduisait vers la maison dans la voiture silencieuse avec ses deux enfants proches de s’endormir, il pensa à appeler Daryl. Il adorerait avoir une nuit de conversation entre adultes avec un ami. Il n’avait plus beaucoup de ces derniers maintenant. Il avait été trop consumé par la mort de Lori et de s’occuper de deux petits. Peut-être qu’il devrait commencer à prendre du temps pour lui-même. Il aimait ses enfants, mais ce serait sympa d’avoir une petite pause de temps en temps.

Une fois à la maison avec ses enfants installés au lit, il alluma son ordinateur et regarda ses e-mails. Il y en avait un de Jessie avec comme objet ‘Match.com’. Il l’ouvrit et le lu.

_Salut Rick, j’ai trouvé ton profil sur Match.com. Je voie que tu es un policier de King’s County ! J’ai de la famille dans la police alors je suis familière avec la vie de policier. Je pense que c’est excitant ! J’ai deux fils, Ron et Sam. Ils restent avec leur père le week-end alors je serais dispo pour te rencontrer un vendredi ou samedi si tu veux. Je voix que tu as aussi des enfants. Tu les as le week-end ou une semaine sur deux ? Je suis une coiffeuse de métier, mais artiste par passion. J’ai récemment formalisé mon divorce et je saute finalement sur Match pour rencontrer des gens. J’espère que tu es intéressé, Jessie Anderson._

Rick s’affaissa dans sa chaise, réfléchissant, une main frottant sa barbe, inconsciemment. Était-il vraiment prêt à rencontrer quelqu’un en personne ? A quel point serait-il confortable avec la main d’une autre femme dans la sienne ? Jusqu’à ce point, il n’avait parlé que par e-mails avec des femmes qui étaient des potentiels matchs. Aucune n’avait encore mentionné une rencontre et Rick trouvait que c’était un peu prématuré. Il appuya pour répondre.

_Salut Jessie, c’est Rick. Oui, je suis dans la police, mais seulement en bureau. J’ai pris une position plus en sécurité pour être là pour mes enfants. Mes enfants, cinq et un ans, sont avec moi tout le temps, puisque je suis veuf. J’ai juste commencé à regarder en ligne moi aussi, mais je ne suis pas certain d’être prêt à rencontrer quelqu’un. Peut-être que c’est trop tôt après tout. Désolé._

Il envoya l’e-mail et éteint son ordi, se déshabillant pour ne rester que dans son boxer, et grimpa dans son lit avec son téléphone. Fixant le plafond, il repensa à sa soirée. Il s’était calmé instantanément quand Daryl lui avait parlé. L’homme avait une voix calme et il y avait quelque chose de doux à propos de lui. Ce serait pour Rick d’avoir un ami comme ça. Quelqu’un à qui parler, quelqu’un avec qui ses enfants étaient confortables.

Est-ce que ce serait ok de d’inviter un homme gay à boire un verre sans que ce ne soit un rendez-vous amoureux ? Est-ce que ce serait donner de faux espoir à Daryl ? Il ne voulait certainement pas faire ça. Mais il voulait voir à nouveau l’homme. Il regarda son téléphone et ouvrit un nouveau message.

_Daryl, c’est moi, Rick. Je voulais juste savoir si tout allait bien avec ton frère._

Il le relit dix fois puis fixa son téléphone pour cinq minutes de plus. Il voulait vraiment savoir si tout allait bien pour l’homme. Finalement, il appuya sur envoyer et posa le téléphone sur sa table de chevet.

La chambre était plongée dans l’obscurité – pas de lumière comme les enfants avaient – et le journée nuageuse s’était transformée en une nuit sans lune ni étoile. La maison était complètement silencieuse et Rick se rappela souhaiter pour du silence plus tôt. Ce n’était pas si fou que ça. C’était… solitaire. Il était seul. Mais il n’était pas encore prêt pour la gêne des premiers rendez-vous.

Son téléphone sonna et s’illumina et il l’attrapa.

_Quinze points de suture. Et une longue diatribe sur le chemin pour rentrer. C’est tellement un connard. Mais c’est la famille. Comment vont les enfants?_

Rick sourit en répondant. _Tous les deux endormis, Dieu merci._

_Content de l’entendre._

_Merci encore de m’avoir aidé. Je ne sais pas ce que j’aurais fait sans toi._ Rick s’assit dans son lit en écrivant.

_Merci de m’avoir laisser traîner avec Judith. L’attente aux urgences c’est long et chiant. Celle-ci c’est ma préférée grâce à la compagnie._

_Alors… est-ce que tu veux prendre une bière vendredi ? Je pense prendre une baby-sitter pour la première fois depuis la mort de Lori. Tu veux en être la raison?_

_Et bien, j’aime vraiment la bière._ répondit Daryl et Rick rigola doucement.

_Ça marche. 18h ? On se retrouve chez Olivia sur la 5e?_

_Je serais là. Hâte d’avoir une conversation rationnelle._

Le sourire de Rick ne se dissipa qu’après avoir posé son téléphone et s’être emmitouflé dans ses couvertures. Il avait un ami.


	2. Chapter 2

"Où sont mes putains de Chocapic ?" beugla Merle tandis que Daryl prit une cuillerée de céréales.

"Pas les tiens," marmonna Daryl avec sa bouche pleine. "Il y a pas nom sur la bouffe dans cette baraque."

"Mec, j’étais à _l’hôpital_ la nuit dernière. Comment est-ce que tu peux priver un homme de ses céréales préférées ?"

"Tu vas survivre," répondit Daryl. "Prends des toasts et arrive à l’heure au boulot."

"J’suis pas un putain de gosse. Me dis pas ce que je dois faire," bouda Merle, en s’éloignant.

Daryl secoua la tête, relisant ses messages de la nuit passée. Rick voulait qu’ils se voient pour de vrai, mais Daryl ne savait pas s’il devait être exciter par la possibilité ou s’il devait savoir direct que c’était seulement de l’amitié. Il devrait probablement prendre son temps et avancer avec précaution.

"Daryl, viens au bar avec moi ce soir. J’ai une amie que je pense tu aimeras," beugla Merle en retournant dans la cuisine.

Daryl regarda Merle et roula des yeux. "Peu importe combien de fois tu demandes, je suis toujours gay."

Merle s’esclaffa. "Est-ce que tu peux t’appeler gay si tu ne fais jamais rien ?"

"Va te faire foutre, Merle."

"Va te faire foutre, p’tit frère."

Et avec cela, Merle était parti. Avec rien d’autre qu’un long jour de travail devant lui, Daryl traîna des pieds pour mettre la vaisselle dans le lave-vaisselle et mettre un pantalon et un T-shirt.

Plus tard dans la matinée, alors qu’il était sous un Buick à travailler sur les plaquettes de frein, il se demandait comment ce serait d’avoir vraiment un petit-ami, d’avoir un ami. Il était solitaire, vraiment. Toujours à dire qu’il n’avait besoin de personne, mais au fond espérant pour de la compagnie de la part de quelqu’un d’autre que son frère.

Il ne parlait pas beaucoup. C’était son problème. Les gens ne t’aimaient que si tu parlais beaucoup. Daryl, cependant, ne savait jamais quoi dire. Ceci dit, cette nuit aux urgences, il avait semblé être assez confortable pour faire la conversation avec Rick – assez pour que Rick veuille traîner avec lui à nouveau.

"Dixon, on a une autre voiture pour les freins pour toi," annonça une voix d’au-dessus du véhicule.

"Noté, Dale. Presque fini ici."

Il avait vu d’autres gars dans le garage réussir à parler de banalités, de la pluie et du beau temps. Un commentaire sur une autre voiture arrivant allait d’une façon ou d’une autre mener au score du match de la veille ou une histoire sur une virée nocturne de la nuit passée ou le début d’une blague sur deux gars qui rentrent dans un bar. Daryl n’avait juste pas les compétences sociales pour le faire.

De quoi avait-il parlé avec Rick pendant tout ce temps ? Il se rappelait à peine. Il savait juste que la conversation était simple. Confortable. Ce n’était pas dur. Il espérait simplement qu’il arriverait à faire pareil vendredi. Il espérait presque que les mômes seraient là pour qu’il puisse aussi leur parler. Il était étonnamment bon avec les enfants malgré qu’il soit si timide et lent. Il y avait quelque chose à propos d’eux auquel il pouvait s’identifier. Peut-être leur naïveté, leur innocence.

Il se souvenait comment même au collège il était à part dès le début – toujours. La 4e avait été le pire. Il avait manqué les cours pendant deux jours pour récupérer d’une raclée. Un mois plus tard, il avait encore manqué deux jours. Même raison. Le jour où il est retourné, le prof ramassait un projet de science dont Daryl n’avait jamais entendu parler. Après le cours, il avait parlé avec le prof et expliqué qu’il avait été absent pendant deux jours et n’avait pas eu les consignes. Elle l’avait regardé avec exaspération. "Je les ai données il y a un mois," avait-elle dit, "Tu n’as pas entendu tout les autres en parler ?"

Non, il n’avait pas. Parce que personne ne lui parlait jamais. C’était quand il s’était senti le plus à l’écart.

Où travaillait Rick, se demandait Daryl. Ils n’avaient pas parlé de cela. Il avait l’air propre malgré les boucles bordéliques et sa barbe mal soignée. Ses mains n’étaient pas abîmées par le travail manuel. Il travaillait sûrement dans un bureau. Était probablement plus intelligent que Daryl et cela deviendrait un problème une fois qu’ils auront commencé à parler et que Daryl ne pourrait pas suivre la conversation. Ce sera deux long jours d’inquiétude avant vendredi.

\---

Daryl se tenait devant son armoire à 17h vendredi soir, à essayer de décider ce qu’il allait porter. Merle se moquerait de lui pour s’inquiéter autant pour ça, mais qu’il aille se faire voir. Daryl voulait avoir l’air sympa. Pas qu’il s’attendait à ce que Rick remarque, mais il voulait se sentir mieux à propos de lui-même.

Son estomac se tordait de nœud à l’idée de faire la conversation. De quoi allaient-ils parler ? Allait-ce être une bière, une conversation gênante, et fin ? Ou bien allaient-ils bavarder simplement comme aux urgences ? Dans tous les cas, Daryl décida de mettre une paire de jean sans trou et un T-shirt du concert des Midnight Quarry. Il avait été au spectacle avec Merle, bien sûr, parce que qui d’autre aurait été avec lui ? La raison principale pour laquelle il l’avait choisi était parce qu’il n’avait pas de trou ou de déchirure et qu’il n’était pas délavé par être trop porté ou trop lavé. Merde, peut-être que le groupe deviendra un sujet de conversation.

Il s’occupa de ses cheveux irréguliers jusqu’à ce qu’ils semblent mieux coiffés que d’habitude, attrapa un manteau, et sauta sur sa Harley. Il était nerveux d’anticipation, mais excité de voir à nouveau l’homme. De voir la personne avec qui il semblait se lier si facilement.

Attendant hors du bar jusqu’à 18h05, Daryl descendit finalement de sa moto et se dirigea vers l’entrée, essayant de ne pas avoir l’air trop excité.

Il entra et trouva immédiatement Rick. Il se démarquait comme un cardinal au milieu de geais bleus – ses boucles coiffées, des yeux bleus perçants, son air un peu endurci, et une aura autour de lui qui semblait familière et confortable.

"Daryl, hey," appela-t-il et Daryl faillit trébucher sur ses propres pieds pour aller là-bas rapidement.

"Désolé, je suis un peu en retard."

"Je l’étais presque aussi. La baby-sitter a annulé et j’ai dû trouver une solution de secours."

"On aurait pu décalé si tu-"

"Nan. J’avais hâte de passer une soirée normal dehors. J’ai déménagé après la mort de Lori. Je devais m’éloigner des souvenirs. Mais j’ai laissé tous mes amis derrière et j’ai pas eu le courage d’en trouver de nouveaux depuis."

"Je suis sur le marché pour un ami moi-même," dit Daryl, déjà à l’aise.

Une serveuse vint les voir avec un sourire gentil et l’air enjoué.

"Qu’est-ce que je peux vous servir, les garçons ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Une Rolling Rock et ce qu’il veut," répondit Rick avec un sourire. C’était un sourire naturel, jamais forcé, toujours plein de vérité.

"Pareil," répondit Daryl.

Quand elle s’éloigna, Rick montre le T-shirt de Daryl. "J’les ai vu une fois aussi quand j’étais beaucoup plus jeune."

"Tu sais, tu ressembles un peu au meneur," dit Daryl en prenant la bière qui lui était tendue.

"J’ai entendu ça plus d’une fois," rigola Rick. "J’ai même signé un faux autographe une fois."

Daryl sourit et il réalisa qu’il lui était venu naturellement. Pas à cause de la nervosité ou des attentes. Rick était vraiment comme il se le rappelait. Si terre-à-terre et relaxé. Daryl appréciait cela… énormément.

"J’peux pas t’imaginer écouter à fond _Va pour la Jugulaire_ avec les enfants," dit Daryl en prenant une gorgée de sa bière.

"Ouais, maintenant j’écoute ma musique à font avec mes écouteurs quand les enfants sont au lit."

"Comment va Carl avec son plâtre ?"

"Oh, t’avais raison. C’est le môme le plus populaire de l’école cette semaine. Tous les autres signent son plâtre et veulent tout entendre de son voyage aux urgences."

Daryl rigola. "Ouais, il en faut pas beaucoup pour amuser les gosses, hein ?"

"Et Merle ? D’autres bastons dans des bars cette semaine ?"

Daryl roula des yeux. "Pas encore, mais la semaine n’est pas finie. En vérité, il voulait que je sorte avec lui ce soir, mais pas question. J’en ai marre de ses discours politiques."

Rick hocha la tête. "Ouais, il a l’air d’être un grand fan de Trump."

"Ne me lance pas là dessus," prévint Daryl.

"Et bien, t’entendras pas de discours comme ça de ma part. Obama me manque."

"Moi aussi. Tolérance, maturité, professionnalisme."

"A la tolérance, la maturité, et le professionnalisme," dit Rick en levant sa bouteille.

Daryl cogna sa bouteille avec la sienne et prit une gorgée de bière. Ils continuèrent de parler – à propos des enfants, de la ville, de leur boulot. Rick était un officier de police qui travaillait à la station et il avait plein d’histoire passionnante sur des criminels à partager. La conversation était si simple, la voix de Rick fondant dans les oreilles de Daryl comme du miel.

Daryl partagea des histoires à propos de son boulot au garage et l’autre homme sembla réellement impressionné que Daryl puisse réparé à peu près tout ce qui avait des roues. Ils regardèrent une ligue de billard et les rejoignirent. Chaque vendredi soir à 20h. Daryl avait eu ce qu’il voulait. Une raison pour passer plus de temps avec Rick.


	3. Chapter 3

Quand Rick rentra à la maison de sa soirée dehors, les enfants étaient au lit et Beth, la baby-sitter, était endormie sur le canapé. Quand Rick éteint la télé, elle se réveilla.

"Merci beaucoup d’être venue après avoir été prévenue si tard," dit-il en lui donnant ses vingt-cinq dollars.

"Oh, pas de problème, M. Grimes. Ça ne me dérange pas du tout. Quand vous voulez ! Les enfants étaient parfaits !"

Elle se leva encore à moitié endormie, attrapant son sac de livre et se dirigeant vers la porte, s’arrêtant pour regarder vers Rick quand il lui parla à nouveau.

"Tu serais intéressée pour un job tous les vendredis soirs ?" demanda Rick. "Je pensais rejoindre une ligue de billard."

"Ça me semble bien, M. Grimes. Je serai là vendredi prochain. 17h30 sera bon ?"

"Parfait."

Une fois que Beth fut partie et que Rick avait lancé le lave-vaisselle, il monta à l’étage pour jeter un coup d’œil aux enfants. Carl était étalé sur son lit, sa couverture poussée à ses pieds et son doudou préféré était par terre. Il était officiellement relégué au lit du bas pour le reste de sa vie. Rick ramassa le nounours et le posa à côté de son fils, puis remonta les couvertures jusqu’au menton de son fils.

Sa fille dormait comme… et bien, un bébé, ses doux ronflements résonnaient dans le baby-phone de sa chambre.

Rick prit une douche et s’écroula dans son lit. Il avait passé une si bonne soirée. C’était si simple de parler avec Daryl et c’était sympa d’avoir à nouveau un ami. Il était excité d’avoir pu le convaincre de jouer dans la ligue de billard. Comme ça, il était sûr d’avoir une soirée par semaine avec l’homme sans qu’il n’ait l’air de transformer cela en date, car ça ne l’était pas. Il voulait seulement quelqu’un à qui parler, quelqu’un qui le comprenait. C’était quelque chose de simple que tout le monde voulait, vraiment.

Il attrapa son téléphone de sa table de chevet et tapa.

_J’ai passé une super soirée. Hâte de jouer au billard la semaine prochaine!_

Il n’était pas sûr de pourquoi il avait besoin d’envoyer un message. Mais après avoir eu une soirée comme ça, ne pas contacter la personne avec qui il l’avait passée semblait impoli.

_Pareil. J’ai remarqué qu’ils avaient Quarry dans le jukebox. Plus d’écouteurs pour toi. On va s’éclater la semaine prochaine !_

Rick rigola un peu trop fort et répondit. _S’éclater ? C’est que les jeunes disent maintenant ?_

_Je suis pas sûr. On devra demander à Carl demain._

Rick lu le message, souriant à lui-même et posa le téléphone avant de s’installer pour dormir.

\---

Le lendemain matin fut aussi trépidant que d’habitude. Carl ne voulait pas finir ses céréales. Judith recracha sa bouteille. Le bus arriva tôt et Carl le manqua et les tartines de Rick cramèrent dans le grille-pain. Parfois il se sentait comme une mauvaise série plutôt qu’un père décent.

Il mit les enfants dans la voiture, déposa Carl à l’école, Judith à la crèche, et prit un muffin chez Dunkin Donuts. Il arriva au travaille avec vingt minutes de retard.

Il passa la journée à enregistrer un criminel après l’autre. C’était comme tous les autres jours jusqu’à ce qu’il n’entende des braillements familiers. "Hey ! Grimes ! Je connais ce mec, lâchez-moi," hurla un homme menotté à travers la station.

"Merle ?" demanda Rick, surpris.

"Ouais, tu dois me sortir d’ici. J’ai rien fait de mal !"

"Je l’enregistre, les gars," dit Rick en menant Merle vers un chaise à côté de son bureau.

Il prit le rapport qui lui était tendu et le lu rapidement.

"Alors tu as été pris en train de pisser dans le réservoir de quelqu’un d’autre ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu ferais un truc comme ça ?"

"Et bien," dit Merle avec un air sérieux. "Je pouvais pas vraiment pisser dans le mien."

Rick baissa la tête pour cacher son sourire. "Je suppose que le propriétaire de la voiture le méritait d’une façon ou d’une autre ?"

"Bien sûr qu’il le méritait ! Il avait un sticker sur sa voiture qui disait _Make America Smart Again. Impeach Trump._ C’est de la trahison !"

"C’est de la liberté d’expression, Merle," répondit Rick. "Tu es responsable d’ivresse sur la voie publique et exposition indécente."

"Fils de pute," grommela Merle.

"Je vais appeler Daryl pour toi," offrit Rick après avoir prit Merle en photo et ses empreintes digitales.

Une fois que Merle était dans la cellule chantant "Enfermez-la ! Pas moi ! Enfermez-la ! Pas moi !", Rick sortit son téléphone et appela.

"Hey mec," répondit Daryl.

"Qu’est-ce que tu fais ?"

"J’ai les genoux dans l’huile d’un carter qui fuit, et toi ?"

Rick pouvait entendre le bruit d’outils en train d’être bougés. "Et bien, j’ai ton frère ici au commissariat." Il pouvait entendre le son du long soupire de Daryl.

"Qu’est-ce qu’il a fait cette fois ?"

"Pisser dans le réservoir de quelqu’un en l’honneur du Président Trump."

"Et bah… c’est un nouveau celui-là," soupira Daryl. "C’est combien la caution ?"

"Ça devrait être déterminé plus tard cette aprem. Ça devrait être plusieurs centaines. Je peux le sortir et l’amener à la maison pour toi. Tu pourras me payer quand je serais là."

Rick fut aussi surpris d’entendre cette offre que Daryl ne l’était. Il n’avait pas considéré les mots en avance, les avait juste craché. Et Rick découvrit qu’il avait hâte de voir à nouveau l’homme. Juste une petite visite avant de récupérer les enfants.

"Ok, sûr. Si ça te gêne pas. Je finis à 17h."

"Pareil pour moi donc je te retrouve chez toi. Envois-moi l’adresse.

"Merci, mec. J’t’en dois une."

Rick raccrocha avec un sourire. Il n’avait aucune idée de pourquoi il souriait, mais il le faisait quand même.

Son téléphone sonna avec une notification et Rick regarda s’attendant à l’adresse de Daryl, mais c’était une notification de Match.com. Une autre femme lui avait envoyé un message. Rick le supprima sans le lire, ouvrit l’appli et supprima son compte. Il l’avait rejoint seulement pour trouver de la compagnie et il en avait maintenant avec Daryl.

\---

Daryl arriva chez lui juste quand la voiture de Rick se garait dans l’allée. Merle sauta hors du siège passager et sortit de la voiture, claquant la porte derrière lui. Il entra dans la maison sans un mot à son frère.

"Super. Il est en mode chiant," dit Daryl en sortant un carnet de chèque. "Combien je te dois pour son retour ?" sourit Daryl.

"Quatre cents," répondit Rick quand le son de casseroles et de poêles volant partout brisa le silence de la soirée.

"Combien pour le reprendre ?" demanda Daryl en riant quand il commença à écrire.

"Il est juste… euh… et bien, il a dû mal à gérer sa colère, n’est-ce pas ?"

Daryl hocha la tête et tendit le chèque vers Rick. "C’est vrai et c’est normal. Je suis sorti de notre enfance abusive prudent et réservé. Il est sorti en colère et plein de haine. Je peux pas lui en vouloir parfois."

"Ouais. J’ai vu pas mal de violence domestique quand j’étais de patrouille et j’ai vu pas mal de merde. Je déteste penser à toi, ou _lui_ dans ces situations."

Daryl haussa des épaules. "C’est fini maintenant. J’te vois vendredi ?"

"Bien sûr."

Une fois qu’il eut récupéré les enfants, Rick se dirigea vers la maison. Pour dîner, il les nourrit et mangea à peine de sa nourriture. Après, il sortit son chéquier et ajouta les quatre cents de Daryl. Puis il retira les neuf cents qu’il avait réellement dépensé pour la caution. Il n’avait pas eu le cœur de dire à Daryl que c’était plus que quelques centaines alors il avait payé pour la moitié. Pourquoi ? Pour que Daryl accepte quand même la caution et que Rick puisse le voir. Et pourquoi est-ce que c’était important ? Rick ne savait pas.


	4. Chapter 4

Vendredi soir fut plus drôle que Rick n’avait pu l’imaginer. Les gars de la ligue étaient fun et Rick et Daryl s’étaient bien intégrés. Mais il pouvait voir la différence en Daryl avec d’autres personnes. Il n’était pas aussi confortable avec eux. Il tendait à être timide et ne pas parler à moins qu’on ne lui parlait. Mais avec Rick, il était comme d’habitude. Il y avait quelque chose que Rick appréciait à être le seul avec qui l’homme pouvait vraiment s’identifier. Ça le faisait se sentir spécial. Privilégié.

"La huit dans le coin," annonça Daryl.

Abe secoua la tête. "Impossible que tu le fasses."

"Il va le faire. Ne l’écoute pas, Daryl," dit Rick.

"En réalité, statistiquement parlant, puisqu’il est à peu près à cinquante-cinquante avec ses coups, les cotes sont trop proches pour déduire une conclusion logique," ajouta Eugène.

Daryl donna à Rick un regard amusé disant ‘c’est quoi ce bordel’ puis se concentra à nouveau sur son coup. Rick regarda la façon dont Daryl prépara sa posture. Des jambes fortes plantées fermement, un dos puissant, des muscles gonflés contre la couture de ses manches. Rick avait besoin d’aller à la gym. Il était si mince, il avait perdu du poids après la mort de Lori. Il ne pouvait s’imaginer développer des muscles comme ceux de Daryl. Il allait devoir se contenter d’être jaloux du physique de l’homme.

Daryl recula la queue et prit son coup et avant qu’il ne le sache, Rick avait un bras autour de l’homme pour le féliciter.

Alors que les semaines passaient, Rick et Daryl se rapprochèrent, la ligue de pillard le vendredi, dîner chez Rick avec les enfants le samedi, et petit-déjeuner avec les enfants le dimanche matin. Rick se sentait à nouveau normal. Il n’avait pas cette sensation écrasante d’être veuf tout le temps, comme un signe néon annonçant ‘ayez pitié pour moi’ clignotant au-dessus de sa tête. Il se sentait comme s’il avait à nouveau sa vie, grâce à cet homme, cet ange venu le sauver une nuit où il pensait qu’il allait perdre la tête.

Rick était en train de travailler le jour une fusillade eut lieu dans une école. Heureusement, ce n’était pas l’école de Carl, mais le cœur de Rick saignait à l’idée de deux enfants innocents morts et une douzaine de blessés. Il géra le commissariat quand toutes les voitures allèrent à Alexandria High et il savait qu’il ne pourrait pas partir à temps pour récupérer les enfants. Il essaya d’oublier le signe ‘ayez pitié de moi’ face à cet événement catastrophique, mais il se demandait comment toutes ces mères célibataires arrivaient à le faire. Elles semblaient toutes réussir à être un parent sans peine tandis que Rick avait toujours l’impression de trébucher sur ses propres pieds.

Il fit la seule chose qu’il savait devoir faire – sortir son téléphone et envoyer un message à Daryl.

_Daryl, mon frère, j’ai besoin d’une faveur._

_J’ai vu les infos. Tu veux que je récupère les enfants ? Tu travailles tard ce soir?_

Rick soupira de soulagement. Il aurait dû savoir qu’il pouvait compter sur Daryl.

_Merci ! Je t’en dois une!_

Rick appela l’école pour leur donner la permission pour que Daryl Dixon récupère Carl.

"Est-il votre… partenaire, M. Grimes ?"

"Quoi ? Non. C’est juste un ami de la famille."

"Et bien, je suis désolé mais seulement la famille peut récupérer les enfants."

Les lèvres de Rick se serrèrent d’agacement en pensant à une solution. "Bien. Je voulait que personne ne sachent mais c’est mon partenaire. On est euh… marié… alors c’est le beau-père."

Le mensonge fonctionna et il envoya une message rapide à Daryl.

_Pour résumé, prétends qu’on est marié quand tu récupères Carl._

Il appela la crèche et fut content d’apprendre que les qualifications pour les changements de dernières minutes n’étaient pas aussi strictes.

La journée fut épuisante. Répondre aux coups de téléphone de parents frénétiques, leur faire face quand ils entraient hystériques dans le commissariat. L’estomac de Rick était tourné comme un pretzel par la tristesse et l’épuisement. Finalement à 20h30, son remplacement arriva et Rick pu rentrer à la maison.

Quand il arriva, Carl était devant la TV à regarder Thomas the train et jouer avec ses Lego. Judith était endormie dans les bras de Daryl. Elle avait l’air encore plus petite qu’elle ne l’était déjà dans les bras puissants de Daryl.

"Merci, mille fois merci," dit Rick en ébouriffant les cheveux de Carl et il alla vers le canapé pour embrasser Judith sur le front.

"Je leur ai donné à manger. J’ai vu que t’avais des bâtons de poisson et des carottes. Je peux t’en faire un peu, aussi, si tu veux."

"Seulement si tu te joins à moi," dit Rick en desserrant sa cravate et l’enlevant.

Daryl se leva, donna le bébé endormie à son père avant de mettre des bâtons de poisson dans le four et des carottes dans une poêle.

"T’es naturel avec la paternité," complimenta Rick.

"C’est rien. Je me souviens de tout ce que mon père a fait puis je fais l’inverse."

Rick rigola pour la première fois de la journée et Daryl eu l’air ravi de cette réponse. Après que Rick ait posé Judith pour la nuit, il retourna dans la cuisine et s’écroula dans une des chaises.

"Ça a dû être une mauvaise journée," dit Daryl.

"Ça va être une fusillade après l’autre jusqu’à ce que quelque chose soit fait," grogna Rick.

"Et bien, Merle est déjà en train de gueuler contre l’homme qui vient pour ses armes, ça rend tout le monde dingue au bar."

"Et bien, ça sonne… attendu."

Ils mangèrent ensemble et se débattirent sur quel train était appelé Percy, Carl se moquant d’eux et essayant de montrer le bon à la télé. Après manger, ils nettoyèrent la vaisselle ensemble et quand Rick posa le torchon il dit, "Merci, chou. Le repas était bon."

Les deux hommes se figèrent, Daryl tournant la tête pour regarder Rick.

"Oh merde," rigola Rick. "Je suis désolé pour le chou. Je suppose que je me sentais juste vraiment genre… à la maison à nouveau avec toi là. Je pensai à Lori. Désolé."

Daryl rigola. "J’suis content que ton surnom n’était pas un truc du style ‘petit canari sucré’ ou ‘poupée’"

Les garçons se posèrent sur la canapé après cela pour regarder un épisode de _Dirty Jobs_ avant que Daryl ne parte pour la nuit.

C’était sympa, pensa Rick, d’avoir une famille à nouveau. Et c’était ce que Daryl était devenu. La famille. Comme un frère. Quelqu’un qui te connaît intimement. Connaît tes défauts et ne te juge pas à cause d’eux. Quelqu’un avec qui sortir ou rester à la maison. Merde, c’était presque comme s’ils étaient mariés. Pas étonnant que Rick se soit trompé et l’ait appelé chou. C’était totalement logique.


	5. Chapter 5

C’était la fin de la ligue de billard. Rick et Daryl terminèrent troisième sur neuf – pas mauvais pour deux gars qui avaient rejoint sur un coup de tête. Les semaines passées étaient comme une calme brise, un doux mouvement en avant. Daryl, malgré les forts sentiments qu’il avait développés pour Rick, essayait d’être heureux pour leur amitié seule et était content d’avoir au moins cela avait l’homme qu’il admirait tant. Rick était tellement de choses que Daryl voulait et aspirait d’être. Il était sûr de lui, drôle, sensible, un père tel que tout père devrait être.

Rick et ses enfants jouaient un rôle important dans sa vie maintenant. Carl l’appelait parfois pour dire bonne nuit. Judith, qui parlait majoritairement avec des sons de une syllabe, commença à l’appeler pa. Et Rick ? Qu’est-ce Rick ne faisait pas pour Daryl ? Il était inclus dans tout, même une visite chez les parents de Rick quelques semaines auparavant.

Daryl essayait de ne pas avoir de pensées sans espoir, mais son languissement était palpable. Il voulait se réveiller à côté de Rick, commencer sa journée avec un baiser et une conversation. Il voulait s’enrouler dans la chaleur d’un amant, s’endormir dans la sécurité des bras d’un autre homme, d’autant plus si cet amant et ces bras étaient ceux de Rick.

C’était samedi et Daryl venait juste de récupérer les pizzas et se dirigeait vers chez Rick pour la soirée. Il n’était pas sûr de comment une amitié normal était -c’était la seule qu’il n’ait jamais eu – mais elle semblait bien plus intense qu’elle ne devrait l’être. La façon dont ils se voyaient dès qu’ils pouvaient, la façon dont Rick écoutait Daryl, sa tête inclinée et leurs yeux collés les uns aux autres. Rick avait une façon de le regarder – comme s’il était important, voulu, peut-même nécessaire, cependant c’était probablement que son imagination.

Daryl ouvrit la porte quand il arriva car il n’avait plus besoin de sonner. Il avait même les clés de la maison.

"Daryl !" hurla Carl. "Regarde mon nouveau Spider-man que j’ai eu !"

Rick prit la pizza de Daryl sans avoir besoin de discuter. La plupart de ce qu’ils faisaient étaient sans mots et faciles. Ils pouvaient communiquer avec seulement un regard – contact visuel et un mouvement de tête.

"T’as fini la Chrysler aujourd’hui ?"

"Ouais, c’était bien chiant," dit Daryl doucement après qu’il ait fait des ooh et des ahh face à la figurine Spider-man.

"Ça m’a pris la plupart de la journée et la moitié d’hier. Et toi ? Rien d’excitant ?" Et la conversation continua comme elle le faisait toujours. Ils parlèrent des enfants, de films, de baseball, de futurs plans, de la ligue de billard.

Après que les enfants soient partis au lit, Rick et Daryl s’installèrent sur le canapé pour regarder _Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid_.

Le film était aussi bien que Daryl se souvenait et il se relaxa dans le canapé avec ses pieds dans ses chaussettes sur la table du salon comme ceux de Rick l’étaient. Environ à la moitié du film, Daryl remarqua Rick s’étirer et poser un bras sur le dossier du canapé derrière sa tête. Ils étaient toujours si proche… si proche de _quelque chose_ , puis le vent changeait de direction et c’était fini aussi vite que ça ne s’était présenté. Ce n’était pas anormal pour Rick d’avoir son bras derrière, il l’avait fait plusieurs fois avant, quatre en réalité, pas que Daryl comptait. Mais cette fois… c’était différent.

La main de Rick, d’une façon ou d’une autre, glissa et se posa contre la tête de Daryl. L’homme séduit ferma les yeux et laissa son imagination s’emporter. Qu’est-ce que ça ferait d’avoir la main de Rick le caresser exprès ? Aussitôt que la pensée avait traversé son esprit, les doigts de Rick passèrent dans ses cheveux irréguliers et commencèrent à masser son crâne.

Daryl empêcha un grognement de s’échapper et le désir de se tourner et faire face à l’homme et l’embrasser sans relâche. Au lieu de cela, il se tendit, nerveux de bouger, pas sûr de quoi dire. Ses paupières se fermant, Daryl essaya de mémoriser la sensation du touché de Rick, ses doigts s’emmêlant doucement dans ses mèches de cheveux.

Soudainement, Rick retira sa main et rigola, embarrassé. "Merde, pardon mec. Je faisais ça avec Lori. J’sais pas comment c’est arrivé. Mon ancienne mémoire musculaire je suppose."

"C’est bon," dit Daryl avec un haussement d’épaule. Le reste de la soirée continua comme d’habitude.

\---

La semaine suivante, Rick prit une baby-sitter et les deux hommes sortirent pour dîner, chinois, un de leur préféré à tous les deux. Quand les fortunes cookies arrivèrent, Rick tourna l’ouverture du sien en spectacle et lu à voix haute.

"Votre véritable amour est sous votre nez," dit Rick avec un rire dédaigneux. "Je ne pourrais pas être plus loin de trouver une femme encore moins de l’aimer. Il dit quoi le tien ?"

Daryl ouvrit doucement le cookie et sortit le petit bout de papier blanc. "La patience est une vertu," annonça Daryl en roulant des yeux.

"J’vais pas te dire le contraire," dit Rick en souriant. "Hey, tu veux venir pour boire une bière ? Il y a un match de baseball."

A la maison, Daryl s’installa à sa place habituelle sur le canapé. Alors que le match progressait, les bières descendaient, une devint deux qui devinrent trois puis le match eut des tours en plus. Quatre devinrent cinq qui devinrent six. Et ils se trouvèrent à bouger leur attention de la télé vers l’autre.

"J’ai toujours l’impression de pas être bon à cela," dit Rick, juste un soupçon de bégaiement dans la voix.

"A être père ? T’es fou ! Ces gosses t’adorent et tu les traites bien. Crois-moi, je sais à quoi ressemble un mauvais père."

Rick mordit sa lèvre inférieure et regarda Daryl pensivement.

"Je hais que tu ais été si mal traité."

Daryl haussa des épaules. "J’peux pas me plaindre. C’est fini maintenant."

"J’aimerais t’avoir connu à l’époque," dit Rick, ses yeux brillants de sympathie.

"Pourquoi ? Tu penses que Rick, dix ans, aurait pu s’en prendre à mon vieux ?" demanda Daryl en riant.

"J’aurais aimé pouvoir tenter ma chance," répondit Rick. Ils s’assirent en silence pendant un moment, juste à se regarder. Le regard persistant de Rick était comme une couverture sur sa peau qui avait la chair de poule. "Alors t’as jamais vraiment eu genre… " Rick arrêta sa phrase et la laissa pendre dans l’air.

"Jamais eu quoi ?"

"Genre quelqu’un – de la famille ou les quelques dates que t’as eu – genre… Est-ce que quelqu’un t’as déjà aimé ? Je veux dire, à part moi. Je t’aime… comme un frère."

"Personne m’a jamais fait me sentir comme tu le fais, donc je suppose que t’as raison."

"Comment les gens peuvent te connaître et ne pas tomber amoureux de toi ?" demanda Rick. "T’es gentil comme tout, drôle, sincère, quelqu’un de confiance… et t’as… de beaux cheveux et euh un beau visage."

Les papillons dans le ventre de Daryl étaient fous de joie. Rick le remarquait, et voyait plus qu’un ami.

"Comment tu peux ne pas encore avoir rencontrer de femmes," demanda Rick, "Un beau mec comme toi ?"

Rick rougit au compliment. "J’ai pas cherché."

"Pourquoi ?" demanda Daryl en se rapprochant, inclinant la tête pour croiser le regard de Rick.

Rick ne répondit pas. Il finit la bière qu’il avait et posa la bouteille vide sur la table. Il n’était qu’à quelques centimètres de Daryl sur le canapé, les sons du baseball à des années lumières.

Rick leva la main et passa ses doigts dans les cheveux de Daryl. "J’y pense parfois," chuchota-t-il.

"Pense à quoi ?"

"Combien je… et si j’étais gay, moi aussi ?"

"Peut-être que tu l’es."

"Comment est-ce que tu sais… si tu l’es ?" demanda Rick.

Leur visage étaient proches alors qu’ils étaient assis ensemble, Daryl maintenant tourné sur le côté pour faire face à Rick.

"Est-ce que tu veux m’embrasser là tout de suite ?" demanda prudemment Daryl.

"Oui," répondit Rick. "Qu’est-ce que ça veut dire ?"

Daryl haussa les épaules. "A toi de voir."

Rick regarda des yeux de Daryl vers ses lèvres. C’était en train de se passer. Daryl avait l’impression d’être dans un rêve et il s’y accrochait désespérément pour ne pas se réveiller. Finalement… doucement… Rick se pencha en avant et tentativement effleura ses lèvres contre celles de Daryl.

"C’est pas bizarre," chuchota-t-il et puis il pressa ses lèvres plus fort, les laissant s’écarter quand Daryl mit les siennes contre elles. Daryl était hors de lui à cause de la nervosité et l’envie. Il était aussi léger que de l’air et plus heureux qu’il ne l’avait jamais été dans sa vie. Il se sentait bien, comme si Rick était une pièce manquante du puzzle et maintenant ils étaient réunis, comme ils étaient supposés l’être.

Avec un soudain boost de confiance, Daryl chevaucha l’autre homme et fit courir ses doigts dans le tas de boucles qu’il voulait toucher depuis des mois. Les bras de Rick se glissèrent autour de lui et l’attirèrent plus proche alors que leur respiration s’alourdirent.

"Rick," chuchota Daryl entre les baisers. "Mon Dieu, Rick."

Des mains se baladèrent alors que le baiser continuait et Daryl commença à se tordre dans l’embrassade, pressant son pelvis contre celui de Rick, sentant la dureté, une verge vigoureuse contre l’autre.

Le son des grognement désespérés de Rick étaient comme des bonbons pour Daryl, doux et délicieux.

Rick attrapa les cuisses de Daryl et le tint fermement en bougeant son propre corps chassant pour sa délivrance de la construction lente entre eux.

"Jésus Christ," grogna Rick, son corps poussant, sa respiration haletante, ses mains explorant. "Jésus Christ. Mon Dieu," chuchota-t-il et Daryl pouvait sentir le corps de Rick se tendre et frissonner dans son orgasme. Daryl jouit juste après, son front contre la poitrine de Rick, un sourire peint sur son visage.

Il descendit des cuisses de Rick et se tint devant lui, vulnérable et ouvert.

Rick leva les yeux vers lui et Daryl sentit son inquiétude.

"C’est ok d’avoir fait ça, Rick. N’y pense pas trop."

Rick garda juste ses yeux inquiets sur ceux de Daryl.

"S’il te plaît ne me déteste pas," supplia Daryl. "Ne me regrette pas. S’il te plaît."

"Je regrette pas… Je suis juste confus."

"Si je pars maintenant, est-ce que tu répondras quand je t’appellerai demain matin ?"

"Oui," promit Rick en se levant.

Daryl posa une main sur la joue de l’autre homme et l’embrassa prudemment. "J’appellerai."


	6. Chapter 6

Rick se réveilla avec une gueule de bois. Ce fut la première chose qu’il remarqua quand ses yeux s’ouvrir pour laisser passer une peu de lumière. Il entendit Judith pleurer et sauta hors du lit pour se dépêcher vers son berceau. Alors qu’il traversait le couloir il entendit des dessins animés en bas. Mon Dieu, combien de temps avait-il dormi ?

Ce ne fut que lorsqu’il prit Judith dans ses bras qu’il se rappela. Le baiser. Les… autres trucs. Putain de merde.

"Judith, je te donnerai vingt dollars si tu arrêtes de pleurer," proposa Rick en tenant une main contre sa tête douloureuse.

Comme si elle avait compris, ses pleurs fondirent en reniflements. Descendant les escaliers avec sa fille dans les bras, Rick commença à rejouer vivement la soirée. Ses mots, ses actions, Daryl. Comment est-ce qu’il a pu faire… Comment est-ce qu’il avait pu _l’embrasser_ ? Et comment est-ce que ça avait pu être aussi bon ? Ça aurait dû être si mauvais, la bouche d’un homme sur la sienne. Mais ça ne l’était pas. C’était… parfait. Ça faisait sens.

"Papa ?" demanda Carl quand les pubs commencèrent. "Est-ce qu’on peut aller au parc avec Daryl aujourd’hui ?"

__

"On verra," répondit Rick en posant Judy dans sa chaise haute et lui servant des céréales. Il regarda l’heure – 9h25.

__

Daryl avait dit qu’il appellerai, pensa Rick en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure. Il se trouva en train de fixer sans but le frigo à attendre que son téléphone ne sonne. Qu’est-ce qu’il allait dire ? Il n’était pas… gay. Il était juste… il aimait bien Daryl. Beaucoup. Mais pouvait-il faire ça à nouveau, cette intimité physique ? Est-ce qu’il voulait ? Il était tellement confus. Ce n’était pas sa vie.

__

Il sentit le téléphone dans sa poche sonner et il le sortit pour le regarder. Daryl. Rick n’était pas encore sûr de quoi dire, merde, il ne savait même pas comment répondre au téléphone.

__

Il sonna une fois, deux, une autre. Il avait promis à Daryl de répondre. Peu importe ce qu’il s’était passé la nuit dernière, c’était toujours Daryl – son frère, son meilleur ami. Il répondit à la troisième sonnerie.

__

"Allo ?" répondit nerveusement Rick.

__

"Rick." Il n’avait pas remarqué à quel point il réagissait au son de la voix de l’autre homme. Profonde et rauque, mais douce à la fois. "Tu as des regrets," dit Daryl.

__

Rick essaya de trouver les mots mais il n’avait rien.

__

"N’aies pas peur," chuchota Daryl. "Il n’y a rien de mal avec ce qu’on a fait."

__

"Mais… mais je suis pas gay," répondit doucement Rick alors que Carl continuait d’être absorbé par les dessins animés.

__

"T’as dit que tu m’aimais. Et t’as joui en me touchant. As-tu considéré que peut-être tu l’étais ?"

__

"Je peux pas l’être," dit Rick avec une voix tremblante. "J’ai un _fils_. Un _bébé_. Je peux pas compliquer leur vie. Je peux pas compliquer la mienne."

__

"Alors c’est ce que je suis ? Une complication ?"

__

"Daryl, J’ai juste… J’ai juste besoin de temps pour comprendre ce qui s’est passé."

__

"Ok. Je suis désolé."

__

"T’as pas à être désolé. J’ai commencé. Je sais pas ce qui m’a pris."

__

"Ouais."

__

Ils se turent pendant un moment, mais aucun ne raccrocha.

__

"Est-ce que je peux te voir ce soir ?" demanda Daryl.

__

"Je t’appellerai, ok ?" répondit Rick. Il avait envie de pleuret, son ventre lourd comme si quelqu’un aimait était mort. C’était une sensation qu’il n’avait pas eu depuis la mort de Lori.

__

"Je comprends," répondit Daryl et il raccrocha gentiment.

__

Rick se sentait malade. Il ne pouvait pas perdre ce qu’il avait avec Daryl. Et en vérité, même s’il sa battait autant contre ses sentiments, il avait envie de toucher l’homme à nouveau, de l’embrasser, de sentir la chaleur de son corps, d’entendre ses gémissement de plaisir.

__

"Papa ?" dit Carl, soudainement à côté de Rick. "T’es triste ?"

__

Ce fut quand Rick réalisa qu’il était en train de pleurer. "Non, chéri. Juste un truc dans l’œil."

__

"Comme des crottes de nez ?"

__

Rick rigola. "Comment une crotte de nez pour aller dans mon nez ?"

__

Carl haussa des épaules. "Ça pourrait arriver. Les crottes de nez vont dans des endroits surprenants."

__

"Et bien, ne t’inquiètes pas, petit bonhomme. Je ne suis pas triste et je n’ai pas de crotte de nez dans les yeux. Et si tu mettais tes chaussures et on allait au parc."

__

"Avec Daryl ?"

__

Rick soupira et pinça son nez avec ses doigts, souffrant toujours d’un mal de tête. "Daryl est occupé aujourd’hui, mais on peut quand même y aller."

__

Carl fit la moue. "Ok."

__

Rick regarda Judy finir des Cheerios tandis que Carl se préparait. Ses enfants amaient Daryl. L’aimaient comme… comme un second père. Mais comment est-ce que ça se passerait si Rick et Daryl étaient… ensemble ? Est-ce que Carl se ferait embêter à l’école ? Est-ce que les parents essaieraient d’éloigner leurs enfants de la maison des Grimes ? Est-ce que Judy aurait dû mal à se faire des amis ? Leur vie seraient-elles plus compliquées à cause du désir égoïste de Rick?

__

Était-ce du désir ? Du désir que Rick avait pour Daryl ? Le souvenir de leur nuit sur leur canapé ne le dégouttait pas. En réalité, y penser lui donnait la chair de poule et envoyait une décharge dans sa verge gonflante. Il s’était senti heureux dans l’embrassade de Daryl. Libre.

__

\---

__

Rick amena les enfants au parc et poussa Judy dans la balançoire pour bébé tandis que Carl se faisait de nouveaux amis sur le toboggan. Est-ce que la journée se serait passée différemment avec Daryl à ses côtés ?

__

Rick laissa son esprit vagabonder. Il pensa à lui-même avec Daryl à nouveau. Nus. Se pelotant et s’agrippant. Gémissant et haletant. L’odeur de Daryl remplit les sens de Rick – la terre, le sapin et l’air frais. Il n’y avait rien de gênant à propos de ces pensées. En réalité, elles étaient chaudes. Sexy. Daryl était sexy. Vraiment sexy. Il regarda un autre père à l’autre bout du parc et essaya de décider si l’autre homme était beau ou non. Il ne pouvait pas. Ce n’était pas après les hommes qu’il était… c’était juste Daryl.

__

Le jour se transforma en nuit et Rick ne rappela jamais Daryl. Il n’était tout simplement pas sûr de quoi dire. Une partie de lui voulait que ces émotions confuses s’arrêtent et une autre voulait aller chez Daryl et se jeter dans les bras de l’autre homme.

__

Il était 3h du mat’ quand Rick décida qu’il avait _besoin_ d’entendre la voix de Daryl. Il entra le numéro de l’autre homme malgré l’heure tardive. Daryl avait clairement dit avoir des sentiments pour Rick alors il devrait vouloir l’appel peu importe l’heure, assuma Rick.

__

Il écouta le téléphone sonner. Un. Deux. Trois. Quatre. L’appel passa sur le répondeur et Rick raccrocha. Est-ce que Daryl l’évitait maintenant ? Était-il en colère à cause de la façon dont leur coup de téléphone s’était passé ? Se sentait-il rejeté ? Le cœur de Rick se brisa à l’idée de blesser Daryl comme cela. L’homme avait eu son cœur sur la main l’autre nuit pour Rick.

__

Rick envoya un SMS. _Daryl – peux-tu m’appeler ? J’ai besoin de te parler._

__

Les minutes passèrent au ralenti jusqu’à ce qu’une demi-heure soit passée. Toujours pas d’appel. Il envoya un autre SMS. _Où est-ce que tu es ? Je t’aime, Daryl. Et je veux te parler de nous. S’il te plaît, appelle-moi._

__

Rien. Finalement, Rick essaya d’appeler à nouveau et après trois sonneries, Daryl décrocha.

__

"Daryl. Dieu merci. J’ai cru que j’allais devoir venir chez toi et casser la porte. Où est-ce que tu es."

__

"Aux urgences ? C’est Merle," répondit Daryl, la voix vide. "C’est pas bon."

__

"J’arrive," dit Rick et raccrocha immédiatement. Courant chez les voisins de la porte à côté, il réalisa qu’il était toujours en chaussettes, trempées à cause de l’herbe encore humide. Il frappa sur la porte de Hershel green jusqu’à ce que le vieil homme ne l’ouvre en pyjama.

__

"Qu’est-ce qu’il y a, fils ? Ce n’est même pas encore l’aube."

__

"C’est une urgence. Je dois aller aux urgences pour être avec un ami. Serait-il possible qu’une de tes filles garde les enfants ?"

__

Hershel fit courir sa main dans sa barbe. "Et bien, Rick, elles dorment et elles ont cours aujourd’hui mais tu sais quoi. Laisse-moi me changer et j’arrive."

__

"Dieu merci !! Merci, Hershel," dit rapidement Rick puis il courut chez lui pour mettre de nouvelles chaussettes et une paire de chaussures. Il ne prit pas le temps de se coiffer et faillit oublier son téléphone quand Hershel arriva et puis il courut vers sa voiture.


	7. Chapter 7

Daryl était assis dans la salle d’attente, son visage était une façade de pierre. Le murmure du bruit des autres dans la salle s’était transformé en rien d’autre que le son des criquets une nuit d’été – ici mais pas important, juste dans le fond.

Il s’imaginait Merle quand il était plus jeune, un pré-ado laissé pour s’occuper de son petit frère. De ce qu’il pouvait se souvenir, il y avait beaucoup de bagarres. Merle avait toujours été en colère et bagarreur. Il savait bien que la plupart de ces bagarres commençaient parce que les gamins du coin se moquaient de lui et que Merle venait le sauver de la seule façon qu’il connaissait.

Il se souvenait des nuits sombres à la maison, Merle s’occupant des coupures et des bleus infligés par leur monstre de père. Son enfance était l’opposé de comment Carl et petite Judy allait grandir et pour cela il était éternellement reconnaissant. En pensant aux enfants. Daryl tourna à nouveau ses pensées vers Rick. L’homme avait tout laissé tomber pour venir le voir, malgré la gêne de leur conversation dans la matinée. Une autre raison d’être complètement fou amoureux de l’homme. Il traitait Daryl mieux que quiconque ne l’avait jamais fait. Les actions de Merle quand ils étaient plus jeunes étaient fraternelles, mais en grandissant leur relation devint plus contentieuse. C’était dur d’aimer Merle. Daryl l’aimait, bien sûr, mais c’était dur.

La porte des urgences s’ouvrit mais Daryl ne tourna pas son regard vide vers elle, à la place il laissa traîner son regard sur le bureau de l’accueil. Il pouvait sentir que c’était Rick, l’air s’échappa de la pièce, et la chaleur du corps de Rick le réchauffa quand il s’assit à côté de lui.

"Comment va-t-il ? Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ?" demanda Rick.

Daryl n’osait pas le regarder. Il ne voulait pas que Rick pense que ses pleurs le feraient sembler ‘trop gay’. Quand même, ses yeux se remplir de larmes au pire moment possible.

"Mort. Une bouteille de bière dans la jugulaire."

Rick posa ses mains sur les côtés du visage de Daryl et le força à croiser son regard. "Daryl, mon Dieu. Tu vas bien ?"

Se battre contre ses larmes brûlaient ses yeux et il renifla en passant sa manche sur son nez. Rick attrapa gentiment le bras de Daryl, l’aidant à se lever et le serra dans ses bras, là, au milieu des urgences.

"Daryl, merde, Daryl," chuchota Rick en le serrant fort, une main sur son dos et l’autre à l’arrière de sa tête. "Qu’est-ce que je peux faire ? S’il te plaît. Dis-moi ce dont tu as besoin."

"Besoin de rien," insista Daryl.

Rick se recula pour regarder Daryl dans les yeux, utilisant son pouce pour essuyer les larmes qui s’échappaient.

"Laisse-moi te ramener à la maison," offrit Rick et Daryl hocha faiblement la tête.

Avec un bras autour de l’autre homme, Rick aida Daryl à marcher hors des portes des urgences et l’amena vers la voiture.

\---

Une fois à la maison, Rick essaya d’empêcher Carl d’étouffer Daryl avec sa boîte de petites voitures."

"C’est bon, Rick. J’aime bien les petites voitures." Sa voix n’était pas pleine de vie comme elle l’était d’habitude. Elle était solennelle, mais Carl fit fonctionner sa magie à être une petite distraction pour le moment et rapidement, Daryl fut sur le sol à jouer aux voitures avec le garçon.

La journée se terminait et Rick était en train de sortir des steaks pour faire des burgers pour dîner.

Daryl s’était endormi sur le canapé devant la télé. Rick marcha doucement à ses côtés et posa un plaid sur lui, remettant ses mèches rebelles derrière son oreille. Endormi, l’autre homme avait l’air si vulnérable, ses cils reposant délicatement contre sa joue, sa bouche entre-ouverte, la montée et descente régulière de sa respiration. Rick ne voulait rien de plus que protéger cet homme, prendre soin de lui. Et ce fut quand Rick réalisa que malgré tout, il n’aimait pas juste cet homme, il était _amoureux_ de lui.

Tout ce qu’il voulait à ce moment-là était d’avoir Daryl proche. Il retourna travailler dans la cuisine, gardant un œil sur son ami en même temps. Quand il commença à se réveiller, Rick fut à ses côtés en un battement de cœur.

"Je suis en train de préparer des burgers. Et si tu te levais et mangeais quelque chose ?"

"Quelle heure il est ?"

"19h30. Les enfants vont bientôt aller au lit. Carl a dit qu’il voulait que tu restes dormir. J’ai préparé la chambre d’amis pour toi."

"Je veux pas déranger. Je peux juste rentrer à la maison."

"Daryl," dit Rick, la voix suppliante. "S’il te plaît. Reste."

Daryl hocha la tête, surtout parce qu’il n’avait pas l’énergie de discuter. Il s’assit et regarda Judy jouer sur le sol avec des blocs. "Où est Carl?"

"En haut dans sa chambre. Il va bientôt descendre pour manger."

Rick retourna dans la cuisine et commença à mettre la table.

"Non, je vais le faire," dit Daryl, prenant les assiettes des mains de Rick.

"Alors, il se passe quoi ensuite ? Avec Merle ?" demanda prudemment Rick.

"Je l’ai envoyé dans un funérarium pas loin et j’irai demain pour faire les plans. Il y aura pas grand monde là-bas. Ses ‘amis’ ne l’aimaient même pas," dit Daryl avec un rire désabusé.

"Les gens seront pas où ?" demanda Carl quand il se matérialisa au pied de l’escalier. Rick regarda Daryl et hocha la tête.

Daryl s’assit dans sa chaise habituelle et Carl grimpa à côté de lui. "Mon frère est mort et il doit y avoir un enterrement."

"Oh," répondit Carl, ses grands yeux innocents et ses lèvres boudeuses. "Ma maman est morte aussi. Ça veut dire qu’ils ne reviennent jamais mais ils sont avec les anges."

"Ouais, c’est ça. Elle te manque ta maman ?"

"Ouais. J’ai une photo d’elle à côté de mon lit. Il te manque ton frère ?"

"Oui."

"Peut-être qu’on peut dessiner plus tard. Ça me fait me sentir mieux."

"C’est noté," dit Daryl en ébouriffant les cheveux du gamin.

Ils mangèrent ensemble, Rick essayant de garder la conversation légère et frivole. Une fois les enfants au lit, Rick se tint au-dessus de Daryl qui était affalé sur le canapé. Il s’assit sur la table du salon devant lui, voulant terriblement le consoler avec des baisers.

"Daryl, à propos d’hier-"

"Nan, t’inquiètes pas pour ça. Je comprends et-"

"Je suis amoureux de toi, Daryl. Je comprends pas. Je suis pas gay… c’est juste _toi_. Tu es ce que je veux et je suis désolé d’avoir eu du mal à comprendre ça."

Daryl regarda Rick comme un animal blessé, l’air d’impuissance sur son visage brisait son cœur. "Je t’aime, aussi. T’es la seule famille qu’il me reste," chuchota Daryl. Rick bougea pour s’asseoir sur le canapé à côté de lui et serra ses bras autour de l’autre homme. La tête de Daryl se posa contre la poitrine de Rick quand il accepta le réconfort. Il n’y avait pas de sentiment comme avoir quelqu’un que tu aimes proche. Rick n’avait pas senti cela depuis longtemps, n’avait pas imaginé le sentir à nouveau. Mais le voilà, dans un homme, un homme qui l’aimait en retour.

"Dors avec moi ce soir ?" demanda Rick. "Juste dormir à côté de moi pour que je sache que tu vas bien."

Daryl hocha la tête sans un mot et suivit Rick dans l’escalier. Une fois dans la chambre, Rick jeta à Daryl un jogging et un t-shirt. Daryl se tenait dans un coin, essayant de se couvrir modestement quand il se changea avant de grimper dans les draps du lit de Rick.

Rick éteint la lumière et grimpa à côté de lui. Dans le noir, ils étaient allongés éveillés, et Rick prit la main de Daryl dans la sienne.

"Merci d’être là pour moi," chuchota Daryl.

"Merci de me laisser être là."

Daryl regarda dans les yeux de Rick avec tellement d’adulation, tellement d’amour, tellement d’adoration dévouée. Le simple regard dans ses yeux fit grossir le cœur de Rick avec l’amour qu’il ressentait pour l’homme qui était devenu une part de sa vie, qui était devenu la moitié de lui-même. Rick caressa une mèche de cheveux de Daryl pour la remettre derrière son oreille alors qu’ils fondaient dans la vision l’un de l’autre.

Rick se pencha et effleura un baiser sur le front de Daryl et le geste affectueux fut retourné avec un baiser prudent sur les lèvres. Rick serra Daryl fort, laissant les lèvres de l’homme attaquer les siennes.

"Je suis désolé," dit Daryl en se reculant. "Je ne veux pas te submerger."

"Submerge-moi, Daryl. Je veux que tu le fasses."

"Je veux juste sentir quelque chose. J’ai rien senti de la journée. Que du vide," répondit Daryl.

Rick accepta l’invitation et roula au-dessus de l’homme, chevauchant une jambe, sa verge dure contre la jambe de Daryl et vice-versa. "Ressens-moi," chuchota Rick. "Je suis là. Je suis avec toi."

Et ils se frottèrent l’un contre l’autre, Daryl chassant désespérément un soulagement plus que nécessaire, et Rick rempli du besoin de l’y amener. Des mains vagabondèrent et des dents mordillèrent et avec des respirations lourdes et des ‘oui’ criés ils jouirent ensemble, Daryl s’endormant instantanément dans les bras de Rick après cela.

Rick garda ses bras serrés autour de son ami… son amant. Ensemble ils traverseront Merle, traverseront des os cassés et des nez qui coulent et des dangers et des mauvais jours. Rick était tombé amoureux de l’homme jour après jour sans même réaliser que ça se produisait. Il était en train de tomber en morceaux cette nuit il y avait si longtemps quand il était entré aux urgences avec deux enfants hurlant. Il n’avait pas été au mieux de sa forme, doutant de lui-même, Lori lui manquant, manquant d’avoir quelque sur qui il pouvait s’appuyer. Il se sentait seul. Et puis sortit de nulle part était venue la douce voix de l’homme le plus incroyable, _C’est bon. Je gère._ Plus Rick y pensait, plus il se disait que peut-être il était tombé amoureux au premier regard.

Daryl gémit dans son rêve et Rick frotta son dos. "C’est bon. Je gère, maintenant."

**Author's Note:**

> Mon Tumblr : [nannerl20](https://nannerl20.tumblr.com/)  
> TWDObsessive tumblr : [TWDObsessive](https://twdobsessive.tumblr.com/)


End file.
